rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 42 Feet of Clay
Summary The party get trapped in a cave in. Although they are able to escape from the initial cave in, Hamid and Zolf are hurt, and unable to move easily. Sasha hunts further into the tunnel and hears an echoing underwater scream. Synopsis Hamid manages to struggle out of the cave in, and is able to get Sasha out. Zolf, however, is buried deep in the collapsed rocks. Hamid, panicking, accidentally transforms his hands into claws, he and Sasha dig through the rubble as Zolf attempts to wriggle free. After critically failing to move the rubble, a rock falls and crushes Hamid's arm, as well as Zolf's leg. Eventually the whole party get out of the collapsed rocks. Hamid's arm is destroyed and can't be healed by Zolf, and neither can Zolf's leg. As the rubble now blocks the way they came, Sasha decides to head off into the tunnels so she's not slowed by her injured party members. As she heads off, Hamid goes into shock. As Sasha heads off into the tunnel, she hears a sound like screaming underwater. She goes a different direction and hears the same sound. The third separate direction, she hears no noise. Returning to the party she suggests they move and they hear a distant scream. Zolf casts 'Hide Undead', disguising the party for thirty minutes from undead. Quotes * Lydia: I flow like the water. I am an eel, in a muddy swamp. This is my natural home. -- * Alex: You know that one good leg you’ve got? Sorry, sorry, sorry, I should rephrase. You know that one good leg you used to have? -- * Hamid to Zolf: You okay? * Sasha: Can you heal your leg? * Zolf: What? * Sasha: Can you…can you heal your leg? * Zolf: Uh…not…not enough. Um, is your arm all right, Hamid? * Hamid: I can’t, I can’t feel it and I ca..I can’t move it. * Zolf: Come over here. -- * Zolf gently: Sit down here. * Hamid shakily: Okay. Is it cold? It seems…seems…seems really cold. * Zolf: Uh, no. It’s not…well, it’s a bit cold. But, um, look, you…take a seat. -- * Hamid: Oh, ohh no, ohhh no, oh dear, um… * Zolf: Calm down, Hamid. * Sasha: It’s, it’s all right. Hamid, maybe, like, just hands over your ears? And I think there’s a crash position? I hear that’s good. Hamid? Hamid? You all right? Hamid? * Hamid very out of it: I’m, I’m covered in filth. I should fix that. * Zolf: Yes. Yes. You do that. * Sasha: That sounds like a great priority. * Zolf: Sasha, go look. Just try and find a way out as quickly as possible. We’ll be all right. Okay? We’ll be all right. * As she turns to go they hear another roar. * Zolf: Hold up, one second. * Sasha: It’s all right, Zolf. * Zolf: No, I can hide you from that thing if it’s undead. Casts a spell. * Sasha: Cheers, Zolf. I, uh, I guess I’ll see you guys when I see you. Dice rolls and Mechanics Struggling Breakdown Zolf fails to struggle out of the mud. Hamid pulls himself out of the rubble. Sasha attempts to get out, but doesn't. Zolf tries to move, but can't. Hamid listens out for the rest of the party and hears Sasha. Sasha escapes from the rocks, managing to get Zolf's hand out. Zolf makes some progress on getting out of the water. Hamid helps pull Sasha out. Sasha is pulled out by Hamid. Zolf fails to struggle out of the rubble. Hamid holds action, stepping back. Sasha throws a bomb where Zolf may be. Hamid steps in and tries to find Zolf. Zolf fails to get out and starts to suffocate. Sasha senses where Zolf is. Hamid scrabbles through the rock. Zolf continues to push rocks and continues to suffocate. Sasha digs. Hamid fails to dig. Zolf doesn't make much difference. Sasha fails to dig more. Hamid critically fails at digging, burying Zolf more. Zolf makes an air well. Sasha digs more. Hamid's hands become claws and scrabbles, critically failing at moving rocks. Zolf makes no progress, but feels something slice his leg. Sasha digs and doesn't make much progress. Hamid critically, for the third time, fumbles a stone. Pulling out a structurally critical stone, above him, a rock smashes onto his arm and he loses consciousness. The same rock crushes Zolf's leg. He casts 'Positive Energy', healing the party slightly. Sasha continues to shift rocks. Hamid regains consciousness and attempts to move the rock off his arm, failing. Zolf realises his leg is pinned whilst trying to struggle free, but nudges Hamid with his peg leg. Sasha continues to pull the rocks out. Hamid pulls his arm from under the slab, which is extremely painful. Zolf, critically, breaks his head out from the rubble. Sasha starts to pull Zolf out. Hamid, with a clawed hand, shovels Zolf out. Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 1